dance with me
by sheji
Summary: this is a fic about my fav girl " christie monterio" and a guy in tekken but you have to figure it out wink wink
1. something ordinary

My last dance  
  
Chapter 1: frist encounter/ mystery of the hooded figure  
  
The winds of the night blew vigorously against the sleepy willow trees as a dark shadow wander upon the woods as he began his arrangement to train with a certain old friend.  
  
Later that evening Eddy felt very restless upon the news that he got from his friend but he knew that the Tekken force was after him. He would be in danger if he were seen in the streets of the city. He was however very excited to see his old friend and train with him again.  
  
The sun rose on the surface of the earth the day was really sunny, the winds were calm and the sea water never felt so relaxing. " oh good morning ! hey Eddy! " Eddy's young student, Christie Monteiro said as she came into the kitchen to say good bye to him before she left. " Morning Christie ! would you like some thing to eat before you go to school? " said eddy " oh no!... I'm running late okay . so see yah " christie says before she quickly dashed out the door in furry. She ran as fast as she could while looking at her watch . " oh great the bus is leaving !!!! ahhhhh wait . " she ran and tried to catch up to the bus but the accedently got shoved into someone. " ahhhhhh" " owww my head " she quickly rubbed her head and got to her feet " oh my god I'm so sorry for that !" she said as she turned to appoligize to whom ever she bumped into. " hey are you okay ? I'm so sorry for that! You see I'm late to catch the.. " before she finished her sentence she realize the bus has left .  
  
" Oh great darn it left!! err " the hooded figure got to his feet with christie's help and was about to speak to her when she quickly gave another apology and left in a hurry. The hooded figure then stood there in silence but then continued to travel on a head. Christie thought it was really rude to leave a conversation before it even got started but she was really going to be late for class.  
  
" finally ! I made it! with 5 minutes to spare " she quickly got her things from the locker and left for class. Her first class was foods and nutrition. 


	2. get well Ellen

Recap: Christie was late for school as usual because of her daily routine with the intense training she does every day after school. However, when eddy received a message from his friend he knew that it would be trouble if he were to be seen. That morning Christie was late and she quickly ran to catch the bus but bumped into an unknown traveler. She apologized and headed for school while the hooded figure watched her in fascination. Who is the hooded figure? What is his purpose? Will Christie ever be on time?  
  
Chapter 2: get well Ellen  
  
" Oh yes! I made it finally " she stopped to catch her breath, she noticed that she was not alone when she heard a sweet voice from the hall" oh hey Christie! Late again?" said her cheery friend Terri "hey t your early how come? " Christie said amazed that Terri has ever had a late slip or detention before. " Oh yah! I will tell you later I have choir now " she ran to the choir room as she heard her name mention when they were taking attendance.  
  
" I have practice too! I better go!" she rushed to put all her things in her bag and headed to the main dance room down the hall. On her way she decided to help pick up the papers, for her sick friend Ellen who was sick in bed and couldn't come to school today. " Hey Mr. Mknight I'm here to help Ellen pick up her home work assignments" she said as he walked to the other side of the room to greet her.  
  
" Oh hello Christie thanks for getting these to Ellen! She need them to finish her art project due tomorrow, poor girl. she's been sick for a while . I hope she's okay" Christie could tell that Mr. Mknight was really kind to Ellen , his grand daughter died of cancer and his daughter married and went to Cuba, so he was pretty lonely with no one but his wife here. She felt sympathy for him but tried to keep her feeling s to herself and assumed to her job to bring Ellen the missing work she needed.  
  
" well thanks for the work I'll give it to ellen right away when I return home " with that done christie resumed to her dance class. After class aas well as school she went to ellen's house and diliverd the papers." Oh hey christie ! you here to see ellen? She's upstairs!" said elen's mother who was surprised to see her here. " oh yes I have some work from ellen's art teacher for her! , is she feeling any better at all? Can I go see her? " christie was really motivated to see ellen again it has been a week since she saw her best friend because of her extreme illness. " oh couse she's upstairs you can go upstairs while I make her some soup" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. " thanks" christie could tell that Ellen's mother had been working hard to keep Ellen from the illness that she had , she was working really hard to look on the bright side of things even though Ellen seems to be in agony. Christie went up the stairs" hey Ellen you okay? " She noticed that Ellen looked okay she was not that pale than the day the took her to the hospital. Ellen looked up at Christie and her face suddenly lighted up with joy as she quickly went to embrace her friend, " I'm so glad to see you Chris!" she said as Christie felt sadden for her. " hey I'm glad to see you too! But... she looked around the room and noticed everything was all in perfect order that she hasn't been suffering in agony as she thought .. Don't you think you should rest you are still sick right? I mean you look better but you should get back to bed!" Christie was astonished that the rumors about her best friend we not true and that she was doing good. " you must of heard about the rumors right ? they said I have this death disease that can be contagious and that's why I didn't have many visitors right?" Christie felt troubled by her sudden question but answered her best friend honestly. " Yes the whole school knows about it but that doesn't mean they believed it so don't worry Ellen that won't come between us were best friends after all right so nothing can stand in our way at all" but Ellen wasn't so sure she thinks that the rumors might ruin her reputation as a good student and it would come between her and her friends one day if she wasn't popular. " I know what your thinking Chris! But no they think too much of me to let it only be a rumor, I know they want me to die they hated me because of my goody act. I was only trying to make friends that's all " Christie took her hand and reassured her that everything will be fine " you can't think less of your self, you should never think less of yourself it's not right. Everyone is to be there selves that's what makes us very unique! You're my best friend I could never think less of you in any way you got that? " Hearing Christie's kind words that spoke nothing but the truth she was sure to trust in herself. " hey how about we go outside for a walk on the beach is that okay with you?" she asked in a cheery tone " okay I could use some fresh air"  
  
They were about to leave when Ellen spotted something out her window. " hey Christie isn't that eddy and some guy out the window?" Christie's eyes drifted upon the window and spotted eddy walking around carrying some luggage but that was not the part that got her shocked. It was the fact that Eddy was walking around with a person that covered his face in the shadows of the hood of his jacket. She recognized the figure as the hooded person she had bumped into that morning.  
  
To be continued 


	3. mystery of the hooded figure

Recap: the last chapter Christie visited Ellen her sick friend and talk with her until the window caught her attention and she discovered the hooded figure was with eddy. Why is he with eddy? Is some kind of threat to them?  
  
Chapter 3: mysterious hooded man  
  
Eddy was quietly talking to the hooded man without anyone noticing that he was even there. However, people were around the area so he did not bother to talk to him that long thinking it would not be wise. The hooded figure's face was hidden by the shadows so it was hard to see who it was. Christie and Ellen quickly went outside, but just missed them as they passed through a crowd of people at the beach. Christie was amazed at how fast they made it through the crowded people and left so quickly. It made her wonder what they were up to, but that thought did not stay in her mind any longer as soon as Ellen spoke. " Hey Chris? Are you okay? You don't look so good!" Christie quickly snapped to her senses and took Ellen around the beach to watch the sunset. Ellen was tired and had to back in time to take her medicine so Christie took her home and said good bye to her.  
  
She walked slowly to her house, only eddy and her lived there. Her parents died because of a murderer and she was the only one who survived in the whole town where she was born. Eddy was a student of her grandfather and promised him he would watch over Christie, as a guardian. Christie never gave enough thought to have whom killed her parents but it seemed too strange that one man has enough power to kill both her father and grandfather. She snapped out of her daze and realized she was home already.  
  
" Hey eddy I'm back!" she called out as soon as she closed the door. " Eddy?" no one answered. " Maybe he's not back yet!" she thought, but happen, to here someone speaking down the basement. She slowly walked down the stairs to her basement. She did not want to think of who was down there but it was too hard to ignore. There was punching sounds coming from the training room. She walk slowly without ant sound of the floor creaking to make sure that whoever it is will not be disturbed by her presence. Her heart was racing as if fear has taken over her body. " Oh great! My heart is pounding so hard!" the door was closed but there was a little crack that you could peak into. She look right into the creek to see whom it was.  
  
" Who's in there?" she wondered as she look through. She had bumped into that morning the hooded man. ' What was he doing here?' she thought but then he stopped punching the sand bag and realized it was hot so he final took off his hood which revealed the back of his head. He turned to the mirror and splashed some water to his face. The creek was small but Christie could almost make out his face. His black bangs was soaked in water the water dripped over his face then down to his black shirt as he took off his jacket. When he was about to turn around to continue with his training. " Hey he's turning around" she thought but this moment was interrupted by eddy ass her came into the door calling out "Christie!" Christie was about to scream when she realized the guy was still in the room, so she quickly headed up stairs to greet eddy " oh hey eddy! I thought you weren't home when I came back!" eddy studied her in frustration but noticed that she had been in the basement and quickly had a scared tone " Christie why are you down stairs?" he asked hoping she didn't find the hooded man training. " Oh I decided to watch some t.v cause you weren't back yet!" she said noticing eddy's sudden change of his tone.  
  
" Well you better go have dinner and then training okay? " eddy said to change the subject. "Okay!" she said somewhat disappointed. She saw eddy carry some food down stairs. She knew it was for that guy who was training down there. So once eddy came back upstairs he told Christie he was going to see her aunt for medicine so he left  
  
That is when Christie decided to investigate .... 


	4. burning desires

Recap: last chapter she discovered "him" down the basement training room. She was disappointed that eddy came back at that time. But after dinner he had to leave to get medicine so Christie decided to investigate. What will happen to Christie when she finds him? Will they fight each other?  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Christie finished her dinner and snuck down stairs as soon as she saw eddy left with his car. She can't explain it but she was felt drawn to the mysterious man in the training room. She thinks he doesn't like meeting any one and perfers to be alone. She wasn't sure but wanted to find out more about him. Hearing no more punching and kicking down stairs she quietly went to the training room to see whats going on. She looked in, he was sitting down taking a break! But the odd thing is he had his jacket back on and the hood over his head. He was breathing heavily from the intense training that he did.  
  
Christie could see that he pushed himself too hard. He suddenly collapsed onto the floor. " Oh no! " christie rushed into the room to check on him, he was unconscious and his head felt really warm.  
  
" he must have caught a fever but didn't realize it" she looked at him, he looked like he was in agony so she slowly carried him to the couch in the basement. Christie took this chance to remove the hood from his head and looked at him his bags were covered with sweat and his forhead felt hotter than a few minutes ago. Christie then took action and hurried to find some water and a towel to calm the fever down a bit. She took the watery towel and rubbed his for head gently she noticed he looked kind of cute but she can't understand why he would keep his face hidden" I wonder why he hides he's not bad looking, he's really cute" she felt really comfortable with him, she didn't know why she had this feeling at all. His fever calmed down and he was not struggling any more, his mussels became relaxed as he drifted in sleep while Christie soothed his mind. Suddenly she felt like singing a song that her mother use to sing to her when she was young  
  
The guy started to feel like opening his eyes as he heard the sound of some ones sweet voice singing. The melody is really sweet and comforting  
  
As he opened his eyes he saw Christie sitting down beside him. She looked like she was in a daze to actually notice he was awake so he pretended to be asleep still while hearing her sing. He noticed she had real talent, after she had done singing she noticed that he was awake and he was staring at her. " oh your awake I came by and saw you on the floor, you had a fever that's why you felt tired and dizzy" he just kept staring at her in a dazed expression. Christie could see that he was alright but wanted to check for sure so she came close to him and touched his cheeks to see if they were still warm " oh you seem kind of hot still, you better lay down some more!." It wasn't the heat from the fever that she felt it was the heat from his cheeks that he let out when he's blushing. She felt his head and it seemed alright so she just told him to sleep some more and not to push himself too hard. He knew she was nice, kind and pretty the same traits as his dead mother. He felt sadened at the thought of his mother and became depressed. Christie could see that his expression has changed but just when she was going to ask him whats wrong, eddy came back and went down the basement, but when he was about to walk down there he could here christie's voice talking to some one so he took a peak and saw her sitting with him. Christie didn't notice anything until she looked up and found eddy watching them. 


	5. lost in your eyes

recap: christie went to investigate when she heard eddy going to get medicine. she knew it felt stupid sneeking   
  
arround in her own house but she also knew she was not alone. when she went back to the training room he was still there but not training   
  
just sitting there doing nothing. she knew something was up so she looked deeper into the creek when all of a sudden he fainted   
  
she quickly took him onto the couch and took care of his fever. when he was awake chrstie started speaking to him, just when they were   
  
going to know eachother better eddy came back, and discovered that christie had found out about his secret friend.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 5: lost in your eyes  
  
christie went on trying to comfort him. she knew something was wrong when he was looking at her. suddenly eddy spoke from on the stairs" christie!"   
  
she quickly turned arround to see eddy standing there staring at the both of them. " i see...... you found out...." he felt a bit of shame   
  
hiding someone in her house without letting her know at first. christie didn't look upset to be the last to know but she knew edddy was doing it for someone's protection so she   
  
let go of the whole idea." eddy you don't need to be ashamed!i know your doing this to help out some one in need and you never wanted me in danger  
  
i should be the one who's ashamed! i always think you have something on your mind but you won't tell me" eddy seemed to feel alot better that christie thought of him as part of her family   
  
he always knew that he can never replace any of her family in her heart. christie always thought of him as her friend and never anything less  
  
eddy noticed that his friend now by this time you should know who it is..... if you guess jin then your right! was alright, apparently eddy   
  
went out to get jin some medicine but he can see that christie took care of his fever already  
  
" i asumed you met my friend?" eddy said smiling, " oh i almost forgot" she turned her attention to jin. " are you alright? you feel any better?"   
  
jin nodded his head." oh good!i'm glad your okay!" jin smiled at her for the first time to show that he was greatful. but eddy noticed the bruises   
  
on his left arm, chest and right leg, " have you been training too hard again? you shouldn't push your self so ghard i'll go get the medicine   
  
christie take care of him while i make it okay?" eddy asked winking at her" oh of course!"   
  
eddy then went upstairs, christie turned and smiled at jin. " he's right you know! you shouldn't train so hard, you'll hurt yourself" jin knew she was   
  
concerned but realized if he doesn't continue he would lose focus of his task. so he tried to get up when christie pulled his arm and him back  
  
down. " where do you think your going mr! your staying right here, no more training today you get it!" she had a bit of anger in her voice but changed her tone after wards   
  
"i'm sorry i guess it's just that...... you remind me of how my father use to push himself .... and he end up dead" jin suddenly stopped and sat down  
  
he noticed that christie doesn't have that sweet kindness in her eyes anymore. cold streams of water were forming in her eyes as the memorie of   
  
her fathers death suddenly appeared in her mind." i..... can't ...... forget...." she felt like crying now thinking of the man who was responsible for her father's death  
  
jin watched her with sorrow, he knew how it felt to lose someone you love he lost his mother. without thinking christie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and burried   
  
her face in his chest while crying.he felt his cheeks grow hot, he knew he was blushing but wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her.  
  
she couldn't stop crying. until he finally spoke" don't cry!i know it 's hard but crying wont help!" he said in a sweet understanding tone.  
  
christie quickly opened her eyes and looked into his she could see that he has suffered the same fate as she and he does understand her  
  
she felt dizzy and begin to draw closer to him. he too was comming closer to her. until their faces were inches apart, she felt her eyelids began to close   
  
as they closed in on eachother..................  
  
haha i'm sorryto keep you wodering but.................... i have to haha ! just kidding tell me what you think of it so far and i'll upload more chaps  
  
my email is lil_miss_animatrix@hotmail.com so if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask ! 


	6. once in a blue moon my shining star

recap: last chapter christie and eddy had a friendship moment, but moving on she talk to the hooded man a.k.a jin and   
  
she end up reminding herself of her dead father, which she still had to get revenge for the his lost! but just as she was crying jin and her were getting closer   
  
and they were about to kiss........ haha WELL HERE IT IS!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 6: once in a blue moon, my shining star   
  
christie could feel his breath on her lips as they were getting closer and closer ......... until his lips brushed on hers. but that didn't last very long when eddy came down stairs   
  
with his eyes widened" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" they snapped out of thier daze and noticed thier postion. " ahhhh" they both scattered off one another blushing furiously   
  
christie ouldn't believe what she was doing but snapped out of her daze and saw eddy laughing kinda in the corner and went back upstairs   
  
" damn!" she said as she saw eddy's humorous behavior towards the situation. then she turned her attention to jin who was still in shock kinda about the whole thing.  
  
he noticed dhe was looking and turned his face the other way blushing. he then turned back to her and smiled sweetly at her, " christie , you shouldn't be sad! you need to move on   
  
alright!" he gave her a cute smile." i guess your right! hey that reminds me! i still don't know your name!" jin smiled at her and began to speak" my name is jin, jin kazama"   
  
"oh i see wow ! thats really suits you!" she said as she heard eddy come back down stairs again.  
  
eddy now had the medicine ready for him so christie went upstairs to finish her home work for tommorw. eddy sat down beside him and   
  
watched his gaze at christie as she walked up the stairs. eddy then turned to him and said" so .... what were you guys doin?" jin 's eyes widened and said " nothing!"   
  
" uh huh" eddy replied rolling his eyes. jin was turning pink just thinking about that moment with her. " well... christie is pretty attractive   
  
i can't blame you for liking her" he teased, but jin just smiled and said " she's really nice and kind and ...." eddy interupted " pretty" but jin replied she was " beautiful"   
  
"oh i get it! well to tell you the truth jin, christie wasn't orn here, she was born in japan until i adopted her"jin just smiled and said " can i have my medicine now?"  
  
knowing that eddy was getting off the subject.  
  
after christie was done her home work eddy said she should go do her training so she did but trained outside because of the woderful   
  
weather they are having these days. the ocean was like hundreads of sappires glued together shimmering by the moon's light   
  
and the reflected light from the ocean made the moon have a blue color. it was a blue moon, a once in a year thing that happens when the water spirits   
  
would light up the sky for the many lovers who's heart grows fonder of the other person. christie never knew it waas that time already but she once remebered her father and mother   
  
brought her here at the exact same place to watch the skylight up with hundreds on shooting stars   
  
mean while back at the house jin was training some more but knew that he had to take it easy other wise his wounds would never heal  
  
that wa swhen eddy came in and asked him if her was feeling any better." he said he was doing fine" so eddy said jin should call it a day and go out to walk arround  
  
jin said he should go train some more but eddy didn't want him to be injured again so he pushed him out of the training room and told him to walk around   
  
so he did.....  
  
christie then continued training until she remebered a song her mother taught her   
  
she decided to take a break and watch the sky and thats when she felt like singing again. the seashells made great bells so she just use them   
  
the bells began to play ....  
  
oh thinking about our younger years...  
  
there wa only you and me..  
  
we were young and wild and free....  
  
now nothing can take you away from me ....  
  
weve been down that road before but thats over now ...  
  
you'll be coming back for more...  
  
(c) baby your all that i want   
  
when your lying here in my arms  
  
i'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven ...  
  
love is all that i need...   
  
and i find it there in your heart ...  
  
it isn't too hard to see.. were in heaven...  
  
once in your life you find some one..  
  
that will turn your world around ..   
  
pick you up when your feeling down ..  
  
now nothing can change what you mean to me...  
  
there's a love that i can say but just hold me now ...  
  
couse our love will find a way...  
  
(c)  
  
i've been waiting for so long somthing to arrive...   
  
love to come along...  
  
now our dreams are comming true ..  
  
for the good times and the bad..  
  
i'll be standing here by you....  
  
(c)  
  
oh.... oh .. oh...  
  
were in heaven....  
  
when she was done she noticed that she wasn't alone, some one was watching her............ haha guess who.... 


	7. wish upon a star

recap: last chapter christie decided to train out side for the good weather's sake because it was so nice thses days. but while she was training she noticed it was   
  
a blue moon tonight. which was really rare and only happens once in a couple of years. she then remebered the day when she visited her gradparents here in   
  
brazil and it was the same time that there was a blue moon, just like tonight, the only difference was that her parents are not here.  
  
meanwhile back at her house eddy noticed that jin was training alot even after when he got injured so he just told him to call it a night.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 7: if i could wish upon a star  
  
christie noticed she wasn't alone as she heard foot steps getting closer and closer but she never turned to see who it was. but suddenlt the foot steps stopped, he heart stated to panic   
  
" oh no who's there?" she looked closely but no one was there. she checked everywhere but the sound just disapeared. the person left foot prints for her to follow though so she did.  
  
it took a while before she got there, but when she was getting through the trees a lot of he family memories stucked her again."why does   
  
my memories haunt me like this? mom.... dad...... where are you?......could it be that your not dead?.....that your still alive somehow?  
  
why can't i find you guys ................" she snapped out of it when she heard the foot steps start again, she ran as fast as she could to catch up to the stranger   
  
the person must have heard her comming and quickly ran off so they wont be seen.  
  
christie is pretty fast not that long later she caught up to the person, but lost it after she heard a flock of birds murmuring and looked up, but when she looked back the   
  
person was already gone.  
  
" oh darn he got away" christie didn't know who it was but whoever it was never wanted to be botherd so she slowly but surely found out where the person went.  
  
she moved the few trees that was in her way of blocking the view, but when she finally got through it was as if she was in a paridice   
  
it was too good to be true, the scenery was beautiful, the sky still dwell of a purple blueish pink color from the sun that was still holding on until it had to set   
  
for the night, the area was very grassy but covered with bluish pink flowers all over with a part of the beachy crystal blue lake glisining   
  
all over the flowers making the flowers gleam like ice crystals.   
  
" oh wow! this is amazing.......... i wonder.... who...." her eyes turned to the tree that was covered with pink cherry blosoms and found someone sitting there   
  
by the tree trunk. she slielently went oner there to see who it was but it was no suprise, she reconized who it was once she got close enough.  
  
" is that you ......... jin kazama?" she got closer to take a good look at him. in deed it was him he seemed to be lying there still not moving an inch  
  
" i didn't know it was you...... whay are you doing out here?" jin suddenly opened his eyes to find her there standing.....  
  
" oh it's you ....... i knew someone was here....." he smiled and asked her to sit down with him. she sat down an inch from him   
  
it was seilent for a while but christie decided to speak but before she did jin spoke" so what brings you here? i thought you were training !"  
  
she looked a bit embarrased from what happen earlier but decided to answer his question because she didn't want to be rude.  
  
" oh i was until .. i heard someone ... so i decided to check it out " she looked at him, 'he looked so out of it, like there's something he needs to do  
  
his purpose has not been for filled, it was troubling him dearly. she looked worried about him but decided what he needed wasn't gloomy ness but cheering up  
  
" hey are you okay? you look so out of it !" jin blinked a few times and smiled " oh i was just thinking thats all .... it's nothing... really" christie didn't really believe in his   
  
little i'm okay act. ' if somethings bothering you i want you to tell me.... if thats okay......because ... you seem so distracted from something  
  
is it because your confused?" jin just looked down to the flowery ground and spoke" it's nothing big.... it's just that ...i....." he felt his eyes   
  
start to water and then quickly hid his face away from her. " oh great, i made him sad!" she turned away in shame for doing such a thing.  
  
" i know your thinking of her........" jin suddenly looked at her in amazment, " i know..... your thinking of how you lost her...." he felt himself try toopen to her,  
  
" yes...... i 'am ...... she was everything to me....." he tried to forget but he can't.   
  
" hey you wanna know something jin?" she asked him to get off of the subject, " oh sure .. what is it?" he asked curiously   
  
" i always wanted to be a dancer.... it has always been a dream of mine... but ever since my parents died .... i've decided that it should be on hold until......."  
  
christie paused for a moment looking down on to the ground just as jin did eailer. " until... what?" he asked, christie suddenly changed her mood from happy to angry  
  
" to forfil my destiny ..... to get my parent's revenge,.... on the man who killed ... them!" christie noticed that she was bringing on the sadened topic again so she shook it out of her   
  
head. " oh ... i'm sorry ... i guess it was because i forgot ..... but i know that wont matter to me as much.." he seemed to understand.  
  
" i know ....." he sudden;y looked up at the sky which was like a crystal ocean covered with hudereds of dimonds  
  
" hey wanna make a wish?" he looked curious, " what?" she shook her head " i said you wanna make a wish......" he looked really confused   
  
he didn't know what to do," haha ... they say if you make a wish on a stary night like this .. it will come true "   
  
she took his hand and held it tightly " i know ... i know how it feels... to be all alone..." she looked as if she was going to cry so he smiled   
  
in reasurance and said " you don't have to worry each of us has our own destiny to follow.... and my path will be what i decide.  
  
the sky suddenly flared up with thousands odf shooting stars they were like flying dimods across the sky to grant a wish for each person  
  
" jin and christie looked up in amazment," say .. christie .... when i was sick eailer yesterday... did you sing for me?" christie started to sweatdrop  
  
" ahhhh ...... " she looked really emabarssed, " i.... ah..." jin took her hands with his " do you mind doing it again?..... " christie suddenly feel her heart beat faster   
  
as her held her hands so close to his heart. " ahhh sure....."   
  
they sat down together and watched the stars." i think you'll like this one ..... my mom used to sing it to me all the time when i was a child, she thought i was a very impatient child, and would always sing to me when 'm restless"  
  
"does that mean i'm restless?" christie giggled a bit " haha ... oh no, i was just wondering why you want me to sing thats all!"  
  
" oh..... well.. i think you have real talent...." jin smiled sweetly at her encouraging her to sin.  
  
" well.... alright......."  
  
and she began....  
  
whenever i say i won't miss you ...  
  
the truth is that i do....  
  
i never stop thinking about you ...  
  
oh we are meant together ....the 2 of us are one..  
  
if i know it seems like forever i can't get you off my mind ...  
  
  
  
(c) if i could wish upon a star...  
  
then i would hold you in my arms...  
  
and i know this could last once again...  
  
if i could turn the hands of time... that way your love will still be mine...  
  
baby i would be right where you are...  
  
if i could wish upon a star  
  
it's obvious that everyone can see..  
  
that baby you and i were truly meant to be...  
  
but nothing turns out right...  
  
if only i could make you realize...  
  
if only time could give us just another chance..  
  
i'll prove it all to you.....  
  
if i could wishaupon a star... if i could turn the hands of time, then i'd be in your arms again....  
  
(c)  
  
if i could wish upon a star......  
  
the night sky slowly drifted into darkness as jin fell asleep already....  
  
christie lifted his head off her shoulder and placed it gently on the side of the tree trunk   
  
she too drifted to sleep next to him after a few minutes....  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
well i wonder what happens next? haha you'll have to wait ...... haha if your wondering the lyrics are from   
  
samantha mumba and the song's called wish upon a star 


	8. friends united

recap: last chapter christie was wondering around the area until the sound of footsteps disturbed her thoughts  
  
and she went to catch who ever it was. oh course it was none other that jin, he was just checking up on her  
  
for eddy's sake and decided to leave her with her thoughts. later she found jin in a mystrious place that he always   
  
goes when he has something on his mind.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 8: friends reunited   
  
christie slowly opened her eyes the morning sunlight started to awaken the people on earth for a new day.  
  
" hum............." she felt a bit light headed but managed to feel okay with a little shake in the head.  
  
" oh.......... yawn .... i guess it's morning.." christie rose her arms to give them a good stretch and the rubbed her eyes.  
  
she looked beside her and felt something covering her. it was jin's jacket, he thought that she might be cold sleeping out here so   
  
he lended her his jacket. then all the thoughts brought back to the question" oh.. where's jin?" christie looked around but he was no where   
  
to be found. " oh no... what if he got cold ... what if he's sick..." christie blamed her self for not   
  
telling him to go home with her when they out to long in the night.  
  
" i wonder if he's okay......." she started to get up and look for him , she searched around but to no avail  
  
but she stopped back at the beach where she was training and found him sitting and staring into the morning sun rise   
  
" oh there you are!" jin looked back and smiled " hey ! your awake!" she started to explain that she was worried that he had disapeared   
  
that night. " oh i'm sorry for making you worry like that!" jin suddenly felt embarassed leaving her there   
  
all alone, with no one to protect her.   
  
she just looked back at him and smiled " i was just glad your okay..." they sat there watching the sunset until christie said they should go back   
  
in case eddy was worried. as they walked back eddy was out side sitting and reading a book about something until he spotted them heading this   
  
way. " it's about time your back, so... you two were all alone out there... all NIGHT!" eddy had a very good sence of humor right then.  
  
but of course shristie didn't find it very amuzing. " errr thats enough eddy........ stop it ... we did nothing...!" she looked down at the ground   
  
a little flustered. " hahaha .. yah .. i know .... you have school now .... shouldn't you go?" she snapped out of her trance and quickly dashed   
  
with her books to the bus stop.   
  
" ah.... made it!" christie said as she entered the school in a matter of seconds, she wondered around to her english class which was her frist   
  
but as she enterd she noticed something strange going on in the library, you see the library wasn't suppose to be opened at such an early time   
  
so it made her wonder whats up with that and went through to check it out. " hey..... this all seems starage but i think someone's here but then she thought about   
  
the special part about today ahhhhh.... but how can this be .... the librarian is missing ..... so who could be the one who is in here"   
  
she tip toed out the door way and accedently steped on something and a pair of hands reached for hr shoulder.   
  
" BOO!" said a femine voice comming from behind her, " ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed so loud that the students who was studdying in the library can here her  
  
" oh, chris chill it's only me,hahaha scared you didn't i ?" christie turned around to none other than julia chang who was her best friend since the day they met back  
  
in elementry. " ah... JULIA!! it's really you ... your back so soon ...... i missed you soooooooo much" the two best friends then shared a comforting embrace   
  
it seems so long science they have seem eachother. " oh my god i have so much to tell you...... but i also brought someone who also wants to see you "   
  
christie didn't know what she meant " what do you mean? .....who?" julia just smiled " i depends if you haven't forgotten our old friend, he's come back!"  
  
julia then draged out a young man with blond hair with crystal blue eyes, and even though it has been so long since they have seen eachother she still recconized him as   
  
steve fox. he was friends with her and julia back in elementry as well, but later during the year when they graduated to jr high, steve followed his dream and   
  
was destined to follow his goal of being the world's greatest boxer, but for that to happen he would have to leave to new york right away  
  
and in the end he moved but not before saying good bye to his best friends.  
  
"no ..... it can't be...!" " steve!" steve gave a warm and comforting smile, his appearance may have altered but his kind hearted smile will always be the same.  
  
she looked so happy to see them she was about to burst into tears. " christie! how you doing huh? it's been a while!" they both laughed   
  
but really glad to see eachother. after that " oh you guys i'm so happy to see you!" hahaha tey all laughed and walked out of the library.  
  
" oh by the way what were you guys doing in the library any way didn't you here the librarian is missing?" julia blinked a couple of times   
  
and started to giggle " hahaha oh the librarian was actually a relative of mine she knew i was comming so she arranged for a break to prepare for me "  
  
christie felt funny being around them but it wasn't nervousness from not seeing them for so long, it was just the fact that they seem to know where they are going around this   
  
school. " say you guys wanna hang out some place after school?" julia and steve smiled and said sure. " oh i heard there was a rave party at the midnight club down town "  
  
christie knew she wanted to to go, julia was always so fond of fun partys " alright lets go.... " steve interupted them " wanna ask eddy if he wants to go..... you two are such good dancers   
  
he should come too" " yah but we have a guest living with us, i'm not sure if he waould want to go either"   
  
" you'll never know unless you ask right?" " i'm sure they will want to go come on ask!"   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 9 is called perfect oppertunity and chapter 10 is called midnight club : ooooooooo the fun begins now there's a rave being involved rave is just kind of like a dance club thats runs throught he night.  
  
hahaha hope you guys like this chap ...... i'm so happy my exams are done for this semester haha you can expect new chapters soon 


	9. the perfect oppertunity

recap: last chapter christie ran into 2 old friends also known as steve fox and julia chang   
  
they are both in tekken 4, they were planning on spending quality time at a midnight club rave   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 9: perfect oppertunitiy  
  
christie was walked home by julia and ellen, steve had to go home because of an important call.  
  
" so christie are you going to ask your guest if he/ or she wants to go?" christie giggled a bit and said " first of all  
  
it's a he, he's not old like really old ,i think he's either 19 -21 he seems not old though he looks teen aged to me"  
  
" hum....... i can't remember? was it that guy who was in the shadows when he was walking with eddy and we lost him in the croud ?"  
  
ellen asked trying to remember how he looked like. " oh yah it was .... " christie replied to her " ahh...that means you saw how he looks like   
  
right christie .... tell me how he looks like..... i wanna know " julia seemed interested in the convo now and insist that she tells them.  
  
" well lets see....  
  
" he's really sweet , he never gets angry ....he's alot loyal than i thought of a person, he sure really thinks alot   
  
though, he sometimes works too hard what i mean by that is he trains too hard it seems like he 's really pushing him self for a reason   
  
but i know he 's only doing it for his mother, his mother died during this turnament that eddy used to enter in   
  
and he was captured by something sinister, he knew that only way to keep other safe from harm was to keep himself distance   
  
this fill his heart with lonlieness and dispair, his heart is pure and gentle he 's really kind hearted   
  
and never fights a senseless battle, he needs to be around people that can heal his lonlieness then his soul will be   
  
purified in stead of being tainted by malice and of hatred towards others........"   
  
' it seems like you really know this man! chrsitie? your not in love with him are you ? "  
  
julia aked wanting to know her answer" so ....." christie blinked a few times and stared at the ground blushing in d slightly dark shade of pink  
  
" well i..........." she paused and her face suddenly tured from pink to red   
  
" hum,........." julia thinks she knew the answer and decided to leave her alone for now,  
  
" so do you think he's cute? hot? or super hot?" she then tuned the question into a more complex matter   
  
christie only could only look at the ground." well .... i ......"   
  
" awwwwww come on it's not hard ...." christie looked a up and down a few times be fore turing her head towards ellen hoping for some help   
  
but ellen told her she had to go now and left the convo  
  
" ahem!...... waiting...." christie then got kind of annoyed and quickly said " i think he's cute okay !"  
  
julia just started laughing " is that all? ...... i dont think thats the right answer..."   
  
" ah well.........i think he's alright, now stop asking questions!"   
  
julia then decided to drop the subject and leave christie to deal with asking him herself....  
  
" hey julia well i guess i'll talk to you later kay? i have to go now!" christie waved goodbye to her and entered the house   
  
" so where were you all day?" eddy suddely snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.   
  
eddy was just finished buliding a storage room for the plants in the garden because it's getting really cold out soon  
  
" hey .. eddy! dont sneak up on me like that" eddy just apologized and went to continue with his buisness when,christie suddenly remebered to ask him something  
  
" hey eddy! eddy stopped and looked back at her " yah?" do you want to go to the midnight club rave at saturday this week?"  
  
eddy gave her a confused expression " ah.. why?" christie explained that julia and steve were here to stay a while and wanted some real bonding so they proposed that they  
  
should go to a rave and have fun , all being julia's idea, they should go but steve wanted you to go"  
  
eddy smiled " oh i see steve and julia are back, haha it's been so long since i saw both of them of course i'll go, but what about jin?"  
  
chrsitie felt flushed " well.... thats the problem ... i don't know if he'll want to go, what if he says no?"  
  
eddy reasured her that jin will never do anything to hurt her but the only way to find out is to ask.  
  
" well i'll ask but i don't know .... he seems so destracted from his thoughts.."   
  
" well christie jin is inside the training room if you really want to ask, just remeber you'll never know until you ask right?"   
  
christie nodded and went down to the training room. the basement was like as dark as the night itself but with only a bit of light comming from the room   
  
" i wonder if he's done training yet?, i have something to ask him"  
  
jin was in the room alright he was lying down on the couch, resting of course, so she silently open the door and snuck into the room   
  
he looked really peaceful just sleeping there, she saw that he didn't have his jacket on so she took a blanket and covered him as she sat next to him watching him  
  
" he looks so peaceful, just merily a sleep .... i wonder what he's dreaming about? it's probobly about training none the less   
  
but i highly doubt it ..." he stirred a bit and opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him, he was suprised a bit but that didn't really last long.  
  
" hey!" he said as he smiled at her, ' oh your awake... hey ! i have something to tell you," jin nodded an listioned to her   
  
" well i was wondering, there is a dance at saturday and my old friends and i want to know if you and eddy can go, i asked edddy already and he said it was okay   
  
but i was just wondering if you would wanna go? it would be so fun, i know your not really into any of those really wierd things but it's a chance   
  
to actually have fun and be yourself" jin just paused and looked down on the floor " i don't really know" christie seemed diapointed but continued to persue him to go  
  
" come on please ... i actually don't care what anyone says .... i just want you to go.. or i won't go at all jin looked up at her " what about your friends ? what will they think?  
  
if you stay with me wont they have no fun at all?" i don't care .. i need you to go...." he looked into her deep concerning bright brown eyes that refelct the   
  
un happiness in them, he couldn't stand girls being sad so he promised to go with her" she was so happpy that she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug  
  
he just stood there with his cheeks turning pink  
  
eddy stood back at the door way listioning to them talk " perhapse it is destiny that these two were supose to meet, jin's heart is filled with ice ever scince   
  
his mother died and he was a target of the devil gene, his mother freeed him from it and told him to run and never returned. jin's heart then was never warm but cold to those who tries to get close to him   
  
hehatchi be trayed him, and his father was cosumed by the devil gene and at the second ternament got thrown down the mouth of the volcano,  
  
all these things happened to him at when he was first born,christie suffered almost the same fate as he, she lost her family to a demon   
  
who decived her brother to kill her and her parents, she promised to free her brother from the demon and would slotter the demon for her family's revenge   
  
but christie is a strange child but who knows maybe little by little she will be able to heal the wounds of his heart and purify his soul   
  
from the devil gene." 


	10. mIdNiGhT cLuB

recap: last chapter christie end up asking eddy to go but wasn't sure about asking jin becasue she thought he's been training a lot and should just take a break and have some fun for a while.  
  
but she didn't want to offend him saying that he's no fun, she just wanted him to be happy the way she is   
  
it's not easy livivng on your own with no one with you.   
  
in the end jin actually said he would go with her if she really wanted him to, and becasue she was not gonna have fun if he wont.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
chapter 10: ~*party time! midnight club*~  
  
" hey julia you still going to the club tonight? i got eddy and my guest to go!"julia was suprised and said yes she is still going   
  
"well i 'm happy to hear your so called "guest" is comming with us, i really wanna meet him, and really see if he is what you call 'cute', hahaha  
  
' julia was just kidding around with her but she still kinda wierd at what she said to her yesterday when they were talking about him.  
  
' yesterday she asked me what i thought about him... i don't really know but could the words that i have said came from my heart of how i really felt about him?  
  
i don't know any more ! i don't know what i'm doing ! ......... ur ....she felt her the flesh of her cheeks burning ..... ahhh... oh no am i blushing   
  
oh no... i gotta stop... oh great now i'm thinking about him... oh man .. i 'm gonna lose it' julia walked around with her in frustration   
  
" um.. are you okay chris? your really getting redder by the second" she looked at her friends concerned but kind eyes and said" um... yah i'm okay"  
  
" hahaha julia laughed, " whats so funny jay?"chrsitie asked are you starting to think about him now...... haha so funny ....hahaha"  
  
chrsitie blushed and answered no, so they just went off to see steve then to school.  
  
the day ended pretty fast and it was already the weekend,it was also the midnight club dance today also which everyone in school was talking about  
  
" hey you guys going to the club?' ' oh yah we are , it's gonna be so fun!" the other girls said in thier convo  
  
" well at least we know were not gonna be the only ones there" julia said while walking with ellen and christie trying to get the books to the main office for the princiable   
  
" hey christie are you okay? youve been in a daze all day, is something the matter" chrsitie looked up at ellen " oh no .. nothing's wrong !  
  
haha lets hurry to get these things to the princible then we can go to the dance room and watch the special dance group practise"  
  
they ran to the officed and did what they were told so they were free to go home now,  
  
" hurry i wanna go see someone ......" ellen said as they head off to the dance room ......" she ran so quickly she accendently hit something   
  
it was steve.steve rubbed his head and got up, " hey whats the rush you guys? did you have to trample me on the way?"  
  
chrsitie laughed " sorry! .. we were going to the dance room to check up on the dancers" he smiled and asked if he could go to   
  
" hey there it is!" ellen hurried into the room becasue she had to give her brother joseph something before she left.  
  
" hey joe! ellen came to bring you her keys becuse she's staying with me to go to the night club today is that alright?" christie asked incase ellen can go with them  
  
" oh .. alright he turned his attention to ellen" be care ful kay ellen? don't want you to return so late at night alright?" ellen nodded and gave her brother a hug   
  
he then turned his attention back to christie, " hey . thanks for looking after my sis hope she won't be trouble to handle haha  
  
christie paused and answered " oh she won't be i garentee it! haha" " hey joe are you going to the club too?" he blinked " yah but its called the moodlight madness and runs through till dawn so i   
  
think it would be best if i go there with my friends instead ellen tagging along" " oh i see alright... have fun"   
  
joe smiled and asked " hey.. maybe we could chill arund there too some day ..." chris tie just smiled and said " sure"   
  
they then left, steve, ellen are at julia's house hanging out while waiting for us to come too,  
  
" hey i'm back!" she yelled at the door, " " hey are you guys comming or what?" jin was in his room resting a while from training while eddy was in the shower  
  
she then went down stairs to see jin if he still wanted to go  
  
" oh hey !" he called out from the room downstairs as she apeared in the corner" hi! you still wanna come? then you better get ready,  
  
he looked at her and smiled it has been a while since he had done that so she was suprised but flattered" so... "   
  
he nodded meaning he is comming after all " wow you made my day ! hahaha yay!" she grabbed his arm and draged him upstairs   
  
" woah wait... i need to go get my jacket" chrsite said she had something for him  
  
" hey tell me if you like them......." she said she had gone shopping with ellen today anf bought him some clothes seeing he always wears his jacket with a hood   
  
" i fgure you like to keep you face hidden so .. i got you some hooded sweaters and a new jacket ...."   
  
he smiled and said " thanks" not many people would do what she has done for him so he was greatful to have her in his life   
  
' there very nice, thanks so much ,......." she smiled and got some clothes for eddy too so she wanted to go look for him, eddy apperaed to be sitting at the table waiting for the both of them  
  
" you guys comming?" chrsitie nodded and they left the house to go to julia's chrsite looked at jin she saw he was already waering one of the sweaters she bought him  
  
it was dark blue and his pants was black he put his hands in his pocket and his hood on his head   
  
they headed off to julia's house which was down the beach near ellen's house some where, " hey look out the window there they are."  
  
julia ran to the window " yah there they are .... hum..... she spotted the hooded figure chrsitie kept talking about..... hey there's that guy"  
  
ellen reconized him too, " hey he's wearing that sweater chris bought for him when she and i went shopping   
  
chrisite rang the door bell , julia then opened the door, " oh hey guys! just in time!" julia, steve and ellen exit the house   
  
and they went on while walking julia notices the hooded man and wanted to know his aquaintance, he looked up and realized that it was julia   
  
"julia?" he called out , " jin?' julia was suprised to see him, " oh my god is it really you ..... jin kazama....!' she knew it was him she was happy to see him again  
  
christie was really confused about everything , " you men you knew him all along? how did that happen? ...." jin explained that julia was a friend that he had met at the king of iron fist tournament   
  
3 which was 3 years ago where his demon spirit came to life, his mother freed him and told him to run and never return.in doing so it cost her her life   
  
julia was suprised becasue she had thought that jin had disapeared for good   
  
hehatchi his grand father betrayed him, but julia suposed that it wasn't the case, he was probobly possesed by a demon   
  
which caused him to all these treebele things ... but this was mainly a theory  
  
" oh i see so you two know each other, thats cool!" chrsitie looked extremely happy   
  
" so jin was the man in the hooded figure, why didn't you tell me eddy?" julia looked really annoyed of him now" oh ... isn't this more fun?"  
  
everyone sweatdropped " huh?..............."   
  
say " julia since you were frinds with jin did you two hang around some other people too?" ellen asked " yah we did , there's alot but were gonna be late soon if we   
  
don't go!" " hey jin .... i bet you didn't know ... chrisite talks about you alot jin looked with a suprised expression " what?!" .. yah she does   
  
she says ... your cool .... sweet .... and h.............' chrisite quickly covered her mouth trying to hide what she was going to blurt out   
  
" ah................................and honest " hahaha she started laughing as they walked to the the club the music got louder and pretty soon they arived   
  
*************************************************  
  
well guys what do you think..... not bad for the first part right? hahaha ...... i apretiate some comments on my story please and thanks 


End file.
